The present invention relates to automobile safety devices and, more particularly, to such a device which functions primarily to unlock and slightly open the driver's door in response to a signal remote from the vehicle.
In many situations or circumstances it becomes extremely important that an automobile door can be unlocked and partly opened so that an approaching driver or occupant can enter the vehicle as quickly as is possible. In fact in darkly lighted streets, parking lots or garages where potential muggers, robbers or rapists may be lying in wait, permitting a potential victim to quickly enter the vehicle, without any delay (such as fumbling for keys or placing packages down), may avoid bodily harm or even death.
Presently known remote car door unlocking and/or car door opening devices are known, as typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,787,461; 3,002,581; 3,160,408; 3,858,922; and 3,893,260. However, these prior patents do not disclose nor suggest a system for remote actuation wherein the actuating signal is generated from a point outside of the vehicle proper, thus cannot actually or inherently accomplish the safety or security aspects of the present invention.
Moreover, the systems of the prior art whether electrical, mechanical or electro-mechanical are relatively complex, costly and generally require significant modifications of existing automobile door latching or locking structure.